Little Babe
by dragoneyes171986
Summary: ON HOLD! another and certainly not the last of many different baby stories don't know why but these kind of stories are easiest for me to write please R
1. story 1

she looks so angelic when she's sleeping, Hellboy thought to himself as he watched the sleeping form of the woman he loved and would give anything and everything in the world to protect. How in the world did I get such a wonderful woman like Liz, he thought looking at her, her beautiful raven dark hair cascading around her shoulders, beautiful rosey lips, beautiful long slender arms, small delicate hands, there was nothing about her that he didn't love he thought as she rolled from her back on to her side kicking the last of the blankets off of her, her hand draped across her large belly, he smiles remembering that day

_"Red, I want you to listen to something" Liz said pulling him to a desk with a lap top on it and opened a sound file - tump-tump-tump-tump- was what he heard and on further inspection of the file saw the title, "baby-10 weeks" _

_"baby?" he whispered looking down at her "you're-" he started to say when she smiled_

Now almost seven months later she lay there at his side weeks possibly even days away from having the baby, and except for shivering slightly, she was sleeping soundly Hellboy pulls the blankets back on to the bed and covers her back up

"Red ..." Liz murmers

"I'm sorry I didn't mean to wake you Liz" Hellboy whispers kissing her gently on the cheek and draping his left arm carfully about her waist

"Red ..." Liz murmeres again sitting up slowly

"is it ..." he asks looking into her face and seeing the answer in those big beautiful dark eyes he loved so much, that were now glazed over with tears "sshhh, it's all right come on, can you get up?" he asks

"yeah, I think ..." she starts to say when she gets to her feet her legs give way

"whoa!, I gotcha, come on let's get you to the med wing" Hellboy says scooping her up into his arms and going out the large metal door which he opened then shut again with his tail

"I can't just sit here Clay, she's in there by herself and no one will let me see her and I don't know if she's scared, in pain or anything" Hellboy fumes pacing back and forth tail lashing

"does it normally take this long Clay"

"the time varies some births can take only 7 or 8 hours from labor to delivery and some can even last 2 sometimes even 3 days" Clay answers

"Red I know you're worried we all know what you're going through" Myers says watching his friend pace

"and you have how many kids Myers?" Hellboy asks sarcasticly "you know jack shit about what I'm going through Myers" Hellboy growls back at him

"she'll be ok Red she's a tough one" Clay starts to say as a scream cuts through the air

"Liz!!" Hellboy runs to the medical wing, he goes into a room and runs to the small form and pulls her into his arms " -SOMEONE GET IN HERE NOW!!- sshhh, I'm here Lizzy, I'm here"

"Red - " Liz sighs

"I'm here, everything's gonna be fine" he whispers " -WILL SOMEONE GET IN HERE AND HELP US!!-"

"Red - it hurts!" Liz cries

"I know it hurts sparkie, come on deep breathes, that's it come on" Hellboy coos rocking Liz gently in his arms

"I'm frightened Red" Liz whimpers

"me too, sparkie, me too" Hellboy croons, as a team of docters and nurses run in

"how long has she been in active labor" a docter asks pressing a stethascope to the bottom of Liz's large belly

"I've been kept away from her since she started having the pains so I don't know" Hellboy says a hint of fear rising in his voice

"almost - 9 - hours" Liz gasps gripping Hellboy's hand as Abe rushes in clad in his dry land gear

"well let's see why this little one is makeing such a fuss" Abe says placing a webbed hand at the base of her back and the other at the very bottom of her belly he feels Liz's muscles tighten and relax then he senses it the rapid and panicked movements of Liz's child

"prepare a room in the Emergency Care Unit we need to moniter both her and the child" Abe says as some of the nurses transfer Liz from where she was on the bed cradled in Hellboy's arms to a gerny and quickly rush out Abe is about to follow when Hellboy grabs his arm

"what is it Blue what's wrong" Hellboy asks sheer terror in every word he spoke to his friend

"Fetal Distress" Abe says calmly "the child is panicking"

"that's bad isn't it" Hellboy says his voice wavering

"Liz's body is responding to the child's distress by putting more pressure on the child to move it down and it's causing Liz to have abnormaly close contractions, before she's at the 10 Centimeter mark" Abe says gravely

"will Liz and the baby be all right, Blue" Hellboy asks a tear rolling down his cheek

"we'll do everything we can Red, to make sure Liz and the baby are safe and healthy during and after the birth" Abe said reassureing him

2 hours later outside Emergency Care Unit Liz's agonized cries are heard from down the hall Hellboy is slumped down on the floor his rosery clutched in his left hand

"all right push down, come on Liz, come on push, push that's it" Abe coaxes, as the top of the baby's head starts coming out Liz stops to breathe

"don't stop Liz keep pushing, come on, keep pushing, that's it, you almost got the head out, come on push the head out Liz, that's it, that's it there we go" Abe says as the head slides out "good job Liz you're doing great come on deep breath and push, push down come on , come on that's it, Liz, just one more push, ok, one more big push" Abe urges, Liz gives a loud wail, baby slides out into Abe's hands, baby begins wailing as he cuts her cord

"you've given birth to a daughter Ms.Sherman a beautiful raven haired little beauty just like her mother" a nurse says putting the baby into her arms

Half an hour later Abe goes out to the hall towards the hunched over form that was his friend "Red, you can come in now"

"are Liz and the baby all right" Hellboy asks getting up and following him into the room

"they're both fine" Abe says leading Hellboy into the room and watches as he rushes over to her

"this is our little girl Red" Liz sighs happily, holding the baby up for Hellboy to hold, he hesitates a worried look on his face

"Red, w - what's wrong" Liz says in an unsure voice worry in her soft dark eyes

"what if I hurt her" he asks softly motioning to his stone right hand

"come sit down Red" Liz says he sits down next to her, dispite her sore and achy body she pulls herself into a sitting position and carefully starts to lower the baby into his arms

"cradle her head against your left arm then put your right arm under her body like that, there see Red you didn't hurt her did you" Liz says draping an arm on his shoulder and leaning her head on his arm

"now that we have her, what should we name her" Hellboy asks "I think Kimmy is a great name"

"I like that," Liz says stroaking the baby's tiny hand "Kimmy, that's a beautiful name for a beautiful little baby


	2. story 2

Hellboy quietly crept into the room Liz was placed in, so as not to wake her, she'd began having contractions earlier that day. He gazed down at the small form lying asleep on the bed a single white sheet covering her small frame, she had, had a very high fever when he last left her, he sat on the floor next to the bed and laid his head on his stone right arm and placed his left hand gently over her hand careful not to disturb the IV tube in her hand "Red . . ." Liz whispered. "Sshhh, go back to sleep" Hellboy said softly.

"What are you still doing up?" Liz asks

"Staying with you as long as I can, because you know they're not going to let me stay with you when you have the baby" He said looking into her dark eyes

"I don't care what they say, I want you in there with me Red" Liz said softly cupping his cheek in her hand

_**-- CODE RED! ! TEAMS 1 AND 2 TO LOADING DOCK 3 IMMEDIATELY! !-- **_

"Damn it" Hellboy mutters.

"Go on Red, I'll be fine" Liz says

"I'm not leaving you by yourself Liz" Hellboy says giving her a pleading look

"The sooner you get out there the sooner you can come back" Liz says

"I'll go only because you want me to," Hellboy said standing up and hugging her gently and kissing her "do me a favor would you?"

"Sure" Liz said looking at him

"Keep it up there til I get back, ok" Hellboy said looking back at her over his shoulder

"I'll try, Red" Liz said as Clay comes to the door

"Hey, Red we're waiting on you, come on, don't worry Liz, we'll make sure to get him back in one piece" Clay said following Hellboy out of the room.

"So, what is it this time, poltergeist, dragon, vampire?" Hellboy asked loading the Samaritan with its usual fist sized ammo

"Zombies" Abe said adjusting his respirator

"This should be quick then" Hellboy said as the garbage truck shuddered to a stop and they step out "Let's make this quick people" Hellboy lunges at the nearest zombie.

"_Owwh!!_ " Liz cries lurching forward "_Oh God . . . please, not now . . ._"

A woman hurries in "Ms. Sherman . . . oh dear . . come on let's have a look here" the woman says pulling back the white sheet covering Liz's lower body "Good, you're coming along fine Ms. Sherman, only a few more Centimeters left, so lets get you prepped and ready"

"No, not yet, please . . . I promised him . . ." Liz said in a ragged voice

"Promised who, Ms. Sherman?" the woman asks looking at her puzzled

"Red, I promised . . . not to have the baby with_- Owwwwhh ! ! ! _" Liz cries as her water breaks.

"**God damn monsters ! ! **" Hellboy growled as he finished off the last zombie "Ok guys lets get these freaks out of here"

"You gotta get back to the bureau Red, you're about to become a daddy" Clay said jogging over to him.

"She's . . ._ oh crap!_ ABE! ! get your tail in the truck" Hellboy yells running to the truck

"LIZ!" Hellboy called as he looked into her empty room "Hey" Hellboy called to a passing nurse "The woman in this room, where is she!"

"She's in Medical Room B" the surprised nurse says

"Where!?" Hellboy asked

"Just down the hall" she says

"Thanks!" Hellboy said starting down the hall

"Hey! You can't go in there!" the nurse calls going after him

"Liz!" Hellboy sighs going through the doors and seeing her

"_Red! Oh God! I don't think I can hold it any longer_" Liz whimpers

"You don't have to anymore, besides I think we've put this off long enough" Hellboy whispered kissing her brow

"All right Liz, big breath in and push down! Come on, push, push, push come on" a nurse urged her

"_haaaa! _" Liz gasps gripping Hellboy's hand

"Come on Liz, that's it, come on, almost got the head out, come on, push, push, there we go, your baby's head is out Liz, now lets get the rest out, come on push down, good, good, ok Liz one last big push all right and push, push down hard Liz!" the nurse says looking up at her as Liz gives a loud groan then falls back against Hellboy

"There we go! Hello little one!" the nurse says happily as the baby begins wailing and moving about in her hands as she holds thebaby up "You have a beautiful baby girl Liz,this is your mamalittle one" she says putting the baby in her arms

"This is your daddy, little baby, he went to a lot of trouble to make it back in time to see you come" Liz whispered


End file.
